The present invention relates to a quick input for window selection list control signal of notebook-type computer, which includes a window selection list control key arranged under an input section of a track-controlling device of the notebook-type computer. The control key enables a user to directly and quickly change the window selection items of the notebook-type computer.
Most of the existing application programs are window-type programs. One of the important characters of the window-type programs resides in that a window selection list is hidden under different operation selection items. The window selection list enables a user to more quickly select an item of the list. However, when the notebook-type computer executes the change of the window selection items, a user must first move the cursor into the window selection list for controlling the change of the window selection items. The change of the window selection items is accomplished by means of a track-controlling device such as a track panel or a track ball.
It is quite troublesome to move the cursor by means of the track panel or a mouse by reason that the cursor may be positioned at any place of the computer screen. The window selection list is located on upper side of the computer screen so that the cursor may be far away from the window selection list. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient and time-consuming to execute the change of the window selection items of the notebook-type computer.